Paradise
by willyjoeshow
Summary: On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise**

**By: Willyjoeshow™**

_Bill Weasley walked out onto the stadium and grabbed the microphone from Gary Oldman and Robbie Coltrane who were trying to sing their drunken rendition of "Baby got back" by Sir Mixalot, "Gimme the damn microphone, you nitwits."_

"_I just needed to tell you I'm sorry about these two. Madam Rosmerta was running a 2-for-1 happy hour special and they decided to see who could drink more in that hour."_

"_Tell 'em about the Disko…disclame…dick lamer thingy" Gary slurred before doing a face plant and passing out on the Astroturf._

_Bill sighed, "As the drunken wonder was trying to say. Willyjoeshow makes no claims to owning or making any profit from Harry Potter or any affiliations." He heard a great rumbling snore and looked behind him to see Robbie using Gary's butt-cheeks as a pillow. Bill shook his head and dropped the microphone as he walked out of the stadium._

_

* * *

**Chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_June 5__th__ 2002 London, England 4:45 pm_

Harry sat in his cubicle staring at the picture on his calendar. The picture was a tropical beach scene, with white sands and crystal blue waters. Palm trees, blue skies and an old boat brought a sense of serenity to the picture. Harry sighed and tried to focus on his work. He was almost done going through his reports for the day. The life of an Auror was _not_ what he had envisioned. Sure, he had a few exciting assignments, but they all ended in a mountain of paperwork.

It had been four years since he brought down Lord Voldemort. Harry had been out of training for almost two years now and hated his job, his life, and most of all, he hated England. Ginny had broken it off with him while he was in his second year at the academy. "We never see each other." She claimed. Harry snorted at the statement. The lying, cheating bitch had been playing him and Dean Thomas on and off for years.

He finished his paperwork and put it in his 'closed cases' folder to be sent down to the records department. After a quick stretch he left for the evening. '_Another day of your boring life…over_,' He thought to himself. He nodded a goodnight to a few people as he passed them on his way to the Apparation point.

Harry settled down in his favorite arm chair with a container of Chinese take-away and a bottle of Guinness. As he ate, he thought of how completely and utterly boring his life was. Hermione and Ron were too wrapped up in domestic bliss these days. Well, that and the fact he and Ron refused to speak to each other anymore. But that was another story.

After finishing his dinner, Harry decided to shower and go over his finances. Maybe a vacation would make him feel better. He had always taken a working vacation whenever it was time to. Not that he needed the money; Harry only worked because he wanted to. His trust fund hadn't been touched since he pulled out an extra thousand galleons when he rented his flat. That was over four years ago. His trust vault still held nearly a half million galleons and he had never touched the vast fortunes of the Black and Potter vaults. No, Harry only worked so he was doing something.

Harry looked at his bank statements and sighed. His personal account at HSBC, where he deposited his Auror earnings, held more than enough for him to take a couple months off and travel if he wanted. He made a quick decision, "Fuck it! I'm out of here. It's not like anyone will miss me in Jolly old bloody England anyhow." He said out loud. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a fountain pen and started to write his letter of resignation.

_February 12__th__ 2003 Black Island 6:15pm_

Harry broke the surface or the water and tossed his mesh bag and spear gun into the 18' Carolina Skiff that was currently bobbing in place. As he headed back, Harry thought about the last few months. He had been gone from England for 8 months now and loved every minute of his new life. After visiting his family vaults, he discovered the Blacks owned an island between The French Polynesian and Fiji Islands. Since it was well warded, few new of its existence and fewer yet could even get near it.

SCUBA Diving, boating and fishing quickly became Harry's favorite past-times. Some days he would wake up early to watch the sunrise while enjoying his morning coffee on his front porch. Other days he would sleep until noon.

When he first left London, Harry traveled to the United States where he spent four weeks in the Florida Keys. He met an old fisherman on his second night there named Wally, who invited him along on a fishing charter the next day. Harry and Wally hit it off and Wally ended up teaching Harry a few things about the sea. Harry ended up taking diving lessons after his first week and had his certifications the weekend before he left Florida.

After Florida, Harry decided to head straight to Black Island to check it out. The island was fairly decent size just under 40 square miles. When Harry first got there he found that he would need to sink some money into the house itself to update it. There was no running water, though it had a hand pump well in the garden for fresh water. Harry spent the next month, and over three hundred thousand galleons, making arrangements with the US Goblins to shrink and portkey everything he would need to rebuild, as well as furniture, food, books, electronics, and a myriad of other stuff.

His newest account manager, Bonerot, had also included things Harry would have never even thought of. Like charmed power strips for the electronics, a solar powered golf cart to move about the island and plenty of tech-gear. All things considered, Harry's favorite idea that Bonerot suggested, was several rental-elves to help him update his new home. The little guys had the place done in under two weeks and Harry had even hired one to stay on staff full time.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts as he docked the boat, he saw a large grass-owl perched on the railing. "Hey there, do you have a letter for me?" he asked the bird. Who looked at him as if to say '_Duh, You think?'_

Harry, thinking the letter was from Gringott's, paled when he noticed the handwriting on the envelope. It was from Hermione. Taking a deep breath he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you, as I have tried to contact you for several months now without any luck. I sent this with the Goblin's, so I hope it reaches you._

_First off I have some bad news, if you haven't already found out, Ron and I have divorced and he is in Azkaban. I would really rather not go into details in a letter, so please try and contact me as soon as you can. If you are near a phone, I am currently staying with my parents back in Crawley. I believe you have their number, but I will put it at the bottom. Owl, phone, Muggle mail or pigeon, I don't care how you contact me._

_Please Harry, I really need you right now, if only for someone to talk to. I know we haven't spoken for a while, but you are all I have left besides my parents. I left the wizarding world for the time being and only go to Diagon Alley to use the mail services. I really miss you and hope you will see it in your heart to contact me soon._

_I hope you are well,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. my parent's number is…._

Harry read the letter twice and sighed. He really was never mad at Hermione; it was his fault they all had a falling out. Well, it was half his fault anyhow. Ron was away and Hermione brought dinner to Harry's flat one night. One thing led to another and he woke up the next morning in bed, naked, with his best mate's wife.

He sighed and after looking at his watch, decided to call her after dinner.

Harry grabbed his satellite phone and dialed the number after he finished cleaning up his dinner mess.

_Ring, ring… _"Hello Granger residence." A male voice answered.

"Hello, Mr. Granger?"

"Yes."

"I'm looking for Hermione, is she around?" Harry asked.

"Hold on please, may I ask who's calling?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh yes, one moment and I'll get her"

…

"Hello Harry?"

Harry felt his heart drop when he heard her voice for the first time over a year. "Yeah Hermione, it's me."

He heard a small sob on the other end. "Oh god Harry, I'm so glad to you called. I am so sorry for what happened. Are you ok? Where are you?"

"It's ok Mione, I'm doing well and I'm at home right now. What happened there?" He asked.

"Well, since your home, would you care to meet up with me so we can talk face to face?"

Harry chuckled, "I guess I should clarify where I am. Hermione, I'm at _MY_ home. However, I now live half-way around the world from England."

"Oh," was all she said. Harry's heart broke even more by the saddened tone she had said it in. Sighing, he thought quickly. "How about this, I'll portkey to the nearest airport and hop on a plane to London. I can be there sometime tomorrow afternoon. I'll just need you to meet me somewhere."

"Harry, I'm not about to make you travel the globe for me. I…I didn't know you left England. I just thought you were under some strong wards."

"Hermione stop, I don't mind really. I haven't seen you in a long time and I have been putting off some business there anyhow. This way I'll get things done and get to see you. So, can you me somewhere tomorrow?"

She thought for a minute, "Yeah, that won't be a problem. I will need your flight information though, when you get it, so I know when to meet you. If you can call me when you get that info it'll help." She heard some clicking sounds coming from his end of the call, but dismissed it.

"No problem, where would you like to meet? I would come straight there, but I have no clue about the area."

She thought for a minute, "How about The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sounds good" he said half distractedly.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Mione?"Harry asked.

"I…I really miss you."

"I miss you too, but I have some good news for you. I just found out I can Portkey from Fiji to Japan then from Japan to London. Hell, I can just Portkey from here to Japan then to London. The question is, how soon do you want me there?"

She smiled despite her how her mood had been. "As soon as you want Harry, I'm free whenever."

"Alright, I'll need a hotel too, I would rather it be Muggle though. Are there any there near you that I could crash at for a few days?"

"You will not be staying in a hotel Harry James Potter. You are coming all this way, the least we can do is let you stay here. Now, when can I expect you?"

Harry smiled while looking at the information on his laptop, "Well the portkeys will take about ten minutes each, plus I have to pack… how's an hour sound?"

Hermione started sobbing again "Thank you Harry, thank you so much. I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour."

"Your welcome, See you soon, Bye"

"Bye" Hermione hung up the phone and slumped to the ground crying.

"Hermione" are you OK Hun?" Her mother asked while wrapping her in a hug. Her father, Dan just watched on sadly.

"Oh mum, Harry is coming; He's going to meet me in an hour. I'll apparated to London and meet him there and bring him back here." She looked up at Emma and then over to her father. "OH! I hope you don't mind, but I sorta told Harry he could stay in our guest room while he's here. Is that going to be a problem?"

Dan Frowned for a second and asked, "Where is he staying now and for how long?"

Hermione chuckled, forgetting her parents knew little about magical transportation. "I don't exactly know where he is. I do know he said something about getting a portkey from Fiji. So I assume he's near there. He also said something about some business in London he's been putting off. So I really don't know how long. Maybe a few days, week tops."

Emma smiled, "He's welcome to stay here, even if it's longer than a week."

Hermione hugged her mum then her dad and thanked them before heading to her room to get ready to meet Harry.

**AN: 1 galleon is worth around 5 British Pounds or about 10 US Dollars. If not? Well this is my story and I say it is. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think so far. Oh! This story hasn't been beta'd yet, so forgive any mistakes  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was pushed out onto the field and he stiffly made his way over to the podium. "Er…Um hi. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"GO Away Weasel!" Draco shouted from the crowd.

Ron's temper flared up, "Screw you ferret, I'd come up there and knock you light's out IF I wasn't expected back in Azkaban in a few minutes." He smiled sheepishly and turned his attention to the rest of the crowd. "I just wanted to tell everyone that Willyjoeshow™ doesn't own Harry Potter. Which I think is only obvious. I think we all know that JK Rowling owns him, sheesh people."

Ron started crying as two dementors made their way out to drag him back to Azkaban.

On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_**AN: Just so everyone knows, this story will NOT be very long, 5 to 7 chapters and around 20,000 words or so. If it ends up being longer…so be it. Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter so far and I hope the cliffies weren't too bad for you. *grins maliciously* **_

_February 12__th__ 2003 Leaky Cauldron, London 8:45pm_

Harry sat in a booth nursing a butterbeer and waiting on his bushy haired friend. Truth be told, he was nervous as hell. He hadn't seen her in over a year and that last time he did see her, she was naked in his bed. He was also extremely curious as to what had happened to land Ron in Azkaban. Harry was thinking of asking the bartender, Tom if he knew, but decided to wait to hear it from Hermione instead.

Hermione apparated into the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She walked into the dingy pub and wiped the snow off her feet while loosening her scarf. As she did so, she scanned the room for Harry and saw him wave from the back corner. It took all her willpower to keep her from squealing and running flat out through the pub to him.

Harry saw the door open and watched a tiny young woman come in out of the cold. When her scarf came off he saw it was Hermione, so he waved an arm at her while she scanned the area. He noted her face lit up like a child's at Christmas. As she walked over to greet him he could tell she was doing everything in her power not to run.

The first thing she noticed about him was his tan. Since they left Hogwarts, he had always kept in good shape, but the bronze tone of his skin made him look even better. As she got near him he stood and she ended up throwing herself the last five feet into his arms.

"Harry, you don't know how happy I am to see you." She said while burying her face into his chest.

He chuckled as he blew a strand of her hair off his face. "Merlin Mione, I missed you too." She stepped back to get a better look at him, but held him at arms length.

"You look good Harry. The tan really agrees with you." He smiled and pulled out a chair for her to sit. After helping her into her chair and moving back to his, she took his hand. "How have you been, really?"

He gave her hand a light squeeze, "The last few months have been good for me. I really needed to get away from everything and find out who I really am. With everything that happened here…I just couldn't go on like that anymore. How about you?"

Her mood changed from happy to something darker. "Things have not been good for me Harry." she took a deep breath to keep herself from crying in the pub. "I…We can talk about things when we get back to my parents' house. They have been really understanding and supportive about the whole mess." She looked back into his eyes and saw him nod.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Would you like to head back to your parents house? Or would you like to go somewhere else for a while?" he asked.

"Let's head back so we can talk. I want to tell you everything that happened as soon as possible."

After they bundled up, Harry dropped a few sickles on the table to pay for his butterbeer and followed Hermione out into Muggle London.

_February 12__th__ 9:15pm Granger Residence, Crawley_

Hermione apparated them both to her parents back garden and he followed her inside. Their house was large, but not overly so. It was a modern two-story home with four bedrooms and a large den. Dan and Emma had bought the home when Hermione was only three and had updated it while she was in her sixth year at Hogwarts.

When Hermione graduated from Hogwarts and moved in with Ron, her parents decided to lease out their dental practice. They still held appointments, but only a few a week each. Now they worked a few hours a day on Monday through Wednesday.

Emma had taken up photography as a hobby and had actually done a few weddings and other events. She didn't make much money, but she had fun doing it and that was what counted. Dan, on the other hand, played the stock markets and also turned into somewhat of a techie. Rarely a week went by when he didn't get some new gadget.

As they entered the family room, Dan and Emma stood to greet Harry. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger" he said while shaking their hands.

"Please Harry, call us Emma and Dan" Emma said.

Harry nodded his understanding and noticed that Dan reminded him of a younger Robert De Nero while Emma looked like Hermione, only a few years older with shorter hair. "I'm sorry for coming on such short notice. Hermione sounded pretty upset in her letter and on the phone, so I came as quickly as I could." He turned to his bushy haired friend, "Now, what's been going on here in the last year?"

Hermione sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to her. "I don't know where to start really." She took a deep breath as he sat down and she started explaining. "Well for starters, Mrs. Weasley was hounding Ron and me about having children. He was all for the idea, but I wanted to wait a couple more years. We argued about that on and off for a couple months, but I was slowly becoming accepting to the idea. One morning I was so sick I could barely stand and I decided to go see a healer." Her look saddened and a tear broke loose as she continued.

"The healer ran a few tests on me and discovered that I had been taking a mild version of the Imperio potion. It normally takes eight to ten weeks to fully get into your system before you are susceptible to any coercion from the giver. Well, Ron being Ron, missed giving me a dose or two and thought he could just double the amount given. That's what made me sick."

Harry was getting pissed now, but he kept quiet as Hermione continued. "The potion itself isn't Illegal, just frowned upon. So when I got home, I confronted him about it. He apologized and said that he just wanted children really badly and he was only doing it to 'help me get over my fears'. Well I was livid. So I packed my things and left. He followed me all the way into the middle of Hogsmeade.

I turned around and told him to leave me alone and then I slapped him." At this point she had tears rolling down her eyes. Her mother wasn't much better and Dan, much like Harry, looked like he wanted to roast Weasley on a spit.

"We can finish later if you need to." Harry said quietly while giving her a comforting hug.

She sniffed and shook her head and continued. "He…He tried to slap me back, but a shopkeeper came out and stopped him. He and the man had words and Ron pulled his wand and banished the old man through one of the windows. Well by that time, the Aurors were called in and Ron resisted arrest. In short, Ron was sentenced to one year in Azkaban for assault on the shopkeeper, resisting arrest and during his trial they added six months for poisoning me with that potion. Needless to say, as they were leading him from the courtroom he grabbed the Aurors wands and killed one with a bone breaking curse to the head. For that incident he got 25 more years and will be kissed by the Dementors after that time"

Harry sat back and digested the information and asked, "What about the rest of the Weasley's, how are they taking all this?"

She sniffled again and her eyes darkened. "Molly and Ginny blame it all on me. Ginny called me a 'Mudblood slut' and Molly banned me from the Burrow. Arthur hasn't said anything either way, but I feel he's with Molly. Fred and George are on my side and I have no clue about Bill and Charlie."

Emma stood up and headed for the kitchen saying "I'm going to make everyone some tea." Harry could tell her and Dan both wanted nothing to do with the Weasley's anymore. At one time the got along well with the red-headed family.

Harry turned to Dan and asked his thoughts on the matter. Dan was pensive for a few seconds before replying, "Personally I never really cared for the wizarding world. I think it's backwards and out of date and needs a complete overhaul. As far as what happened between Weasley and Hermione, I feel she's better off without him."

Harry nodded and spoke, "Not to defend the wizarding world, because I partially agree with you. The British Ministry is the only one that's like that and it's has caused a stagnant society here. Now in other countries, like America, Japan and Australia, it's closer to modern Muggle society there. Tecnomancy or the merging of Magic and mundane, is fully accepted and used regularly."

Harry pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Dan. "That is an example there. It's mostly as it was coming from the factory. The only difference it that the batteries have powering runes to keep it charged. I own a large portion of a Muggle wireless company, so I get free usage."

Dan regarded the Satellite phone with un-disguised curiosity. Being a techie, and not having one, he gave more respect to the messy haired young man. Hermione snorted when her dad lost focus and started scrolling through the phone's menu.

Harry turned back to Hermione. "How can I help you Mione?"

She took a deep breath and in a low voice said, "I just need someone to be here for me. Mum and Dad have been great and all, but…" She trailed off and Harry nodded his understanding.

After a few quiet moments Emma came back with tea and everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Harry thought of something and cleared his throat to get their attention. After he set his cup down he said, "I have an idea. It's about the only thing I can think of at the moment and if you have any other suggestions, let me know." After seeing he had everyone's full attention he started to explain his idea.

"Ok, first thing is, what ties do you have here in England?" he asked

Hermione looked at him strangely before answering. "Just work and my parents, oh and my _whole life_"

Harry chuckled at her sarcasm and looked at Dan and Emma. "How was Australia?"

Emma smiled faintly, "Well it was beautiful actually. We liked it better there and for a while were talking about moving there permanently. We aren't married to our practice, but Hermione has needed us the past few months and plans were put on hold for now. Why are you asking?"

Hermione interrupted before Harry could speak "You mean you held back because of me? Why would you do such a thing?"

Dan answered that. "Hermione you are our only child. We love you and would do anything for you. That's why we decided to stay and that's why we are leasing out the practice."

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

Harry took control of the conversation again. "Have you ever been to Fiji?" after they answered 'yes' he asked. "How did you like it there in comparison to Australia?"

Dan scoffed some, "No comparison between the two, Fiji was way better. If we could afford it there we would chose that in a heartbeat."

Harry smirked and Hermione saw the look in his eyes "NO HARRY! I know that look and I know what you are thinking."

He looked at her and his eyes twinkled "You have no idea what I'm thinking. It just so happens that I live on an Island between Fiji and The Polynesian islands. It's fairly large and it's beautiful. The living cost would be cheaper than it is here." He had their attention now so he continued. "It's called Black Island."

Hermione gasped, "Black as in…" she waved her hand at him and then off in the air.

"Yup, as in bought and paid. The only costs are keeping the larder stocked."

Emma asked. "Could someone clue us in? I've never heard of Black Island."

Harry was about to explain, but Hermione beat him to it. "Black is the last name of Harry's deceased Godfather. The Blacks were a rather wealthy and old Pureblood family. Harry inherited everything from Sirius since he was the last living heir. Including and Island in the South Pacific I'm guessing." She turned to Harry and asked, "Right?"

"Right," he nodded and continued. "I have spent a large sum of money updating the manor there and to be frank, its beautiful there and secluded. Nobody can get near the place without me letting them. If you would like to, I am inviting you all to come and spend some time there. If you enjoy it, you can move there if you wanted. It's large enough and with hired help, we could have another house built in just a few weeks rather inexpensively."

The three grangers looked at each other, as if silently conversing and Dan spoke up. "Well I don't know about these two, but I'm all for a vacation at the very least." Emma nodded and Hermione tackled Harry in a hug.

Somewhere from Harry's chest came a muffled, "Thank You Harry."

After he had extracted himself from Hermione ha asked, "So, how soon could you all get some time to come there?"

Hermione answered first, "Well, I have been saving my vacation time and I would only need a couple days to notify them. It's been slow anyhow."

Dan looked at Emma and she answered, "Same here. I don't know how long we could stay for now, but if we decided to take you up on your offer, Dan and I would have to come back for a month or so to get everything in order."

Hermione thought of something. "Harry, if we were to move there, not saying any of us are, where would we work?"

Harry chuckled and asked, "Why would you need to work? If you wanted to though, you could do several things. The first thing that comes to my mind would be working from home on the computer. Or you could write a book, or portkey to somewhere with a population in needed."

She huffed "Portkeys are expensive."

He snorted, "Not on Black Island they aren't. I make them all the time for free. I pay the Pacific Rim Ministry five galleons a year to permit me to make them. As long as I make them round-trip, I don't have to pay tariffs since Black Island is classified as its own country. Besides, what would you need money for? With the all fruits, vegetables, and seafood there, I can stock up a year ahead of time for about 200 galleons for just myself. A couple more mouths wouldn't be noticed, trust me, my account manager has made some awesome investments"

Seeing her argument railroaded she caved. They sat around and hammered out some details while Harry answered some questions about the island itself. A short time later, everyone went to bed since they all were going to have a couple busy days ahead.

_February 15__th__ 11:30am Granger Residence, Crawley_

The last couple days had been extremely busy for everyone. Harry had gotten everything he wanted out of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and turned it over to the realtors to auction off. Hermione had ended up quitting her job at the Ministry and had packed everything she owned. Harry had talked her into moving to the island. If she didn't like it, she could always move back and find a new job.

Dan and Emma had hired a caretaker for their house and took a year sabbatical from the practice. IF they decided to stay, they could always turn their patients over to the partners who leased their practice. Harry and Hermione had shrunk almost everything they owned and placed it into bottomless trunks. They were finishing up a few last minute details before their 12:00 noon portkey whisked them away to Black Island to start their newest lives.

**AN 2: Well there's the second chapter, let me know how it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paradise CH3

Molly Weasley stood at the podium on the field looking at her husband in disgust. "Arthur Weasley! Will you stop taking that apart?"

Mr. Weasley looked up and his wife and grinned sheepishly. "But Molly-wobbles, it's a Muggle Fike-ro Moan. It's like a _Sonorous_ spell, but with wires. Terribly fascinating is what it is."

Molly huffed and turned to the crowd, who was all but laughing at her not-so-Muggle-inclined husband. "I would just like to say, Willyjoeshow may have wrote 'Paradise', but he doesn't own Harry Potter. OH! And I have to tell you that there is a particularly adult type scene in this chapter. Just a warning for all you kids out there. " With that she grabbed her husband by the ear and Apparated them home for some "Cuddle" time of her own.

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

  
**

_February 16__th__ 9:00am Black Island_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she yawned and stretched in her comfortable bed. She looked around in confusion for a second until she realized where she was. A smile graced her features when she remembered she wasn't in England anymore. She slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom so she could grab a quick shower before heading downstairs to meet up with her parents and Harry.

As the hot water cascaded down her body she thought about her arrival yesterday. The Grangers and Harry had portkeyed from England to Japan yesterday and after eating a nice lunch, they portkeyed to Black Island. With the time difference, it was already dark on the island when they arrived. Plus, they were all tired from the past few hectic days, so they all decided to call it a night. There would be plenty of time to explore after a good rest.

After drying off and slipping on a pair of shorts and a light blouse, Hermione headed downstairs. Harry and her parents were already sitting at the table talking over breakfast. "Morning everyone" she greeted. After they all had exchanged similar greetings she noticed the food laid out on the table. There were fruits, eggs, smoked salmon, croissants, juices, coffee, tea and a few other things. Impressed at the light healthy fare she slowly loaded her plate and began to eat.

"So Hermione, we were discussing what to do today. I figured a tour of the house and island to start off with. After lunch we could all take the boat out and cruise around some, maybe do some fishing and swimming. How's that sound to you?"

She swallowed, "Sounds like fun." Her parents agreed with her statement.

As Hermione and her parents were showed around the house, they all three fell in love with the large spacious rooms. Windows that reached from floor to ceiling flooded the house with sunlight. The floors in the common areas were highly polished Brazilian teakwood, which reflected like a mirror. The soft chairs, sofas and ottomans were all made of a soft white leather that matched the color of the walls and statues that were throughout the house. All Harry's tables and other wooden furniture matched the polished teak flooring. To break up the monotony, there were exotic plants and large tropical styled rugs throughout.

Hermione's favorite room was, of course, Harry's large library. He had books from both the Potter and Black collections, which could almost rival the library at Hogwarts.

Dan was in heaven when they entered the entertainment room. Harry had a large screen TV with an impressive sound system as well as DVD player and Satellite receiver. There was a wet bar, Billiards table and air hockey. Hermione thought of something and asked, "Harry, how do you get power here?"

He smiled and said "Magic". After she narrowed her eyes he chuckled and explained. The outlets are charmed to mix ambient magic with electrical current to increase power output. My entire roof is Solar panels and I have a bunch of…stuff in the basement that converts it all to power. The solar panels charge batteries and then it's converted from DC into AC and fed into the system. It's pretty standard except I only use about a tenth of what a normal house this size would because of the magic in the system."

Emma didn't understand a word he said. Hermione had a pretty good idea and Dan was muttering 'damn that's smart.'

After a long day of touring the house, island and doing some boating, Dan and Emma sat on the beach enjoying the surf and some frozen drinks. Harry and Hermione walked through the gardens talking and catching up.

"Harry, why did you leave?" Hermione asked softly.

He ran his fingers through his hair and motioned her over to a set of Adirondack chairs. "Things there were depressing for me. Things with Ginny left me segregated from the Weasley's and then the thing that happened between you and me that night…" Harry shrugged.

"Do you regret that night we spent together?" she asked him.

Harry sighed, "I regret losing you and Ron. But I don't regret the night that you and I spent together."

She nodded but didn't say anything. So he continued after a few moments. "I don't know if it was the wine we had that lowered out inhibitions or what, but if I could do that night over... I wouldn't change a thing. Hermione, I don't want you to say anything right now, but I do want you to think about something. Please don't give me an answer now. Just take some time to think carefully about my question, OK?"

She huffed, "just ask it already Harry."

"Why didn't we ever get together? Besides that one night I mean. I never told you this because I didn't want it to ruin our friendship, but I have always cared for you more than just a friend."

She got a far away look and started to talk, but he cut her off. "No Mione, just think don't answer right now." She nodded and looked at her hands in her lap. Harry stood up, "Come on let's head back inside. Besides, I know you're dying to set up camp in the Library." She chuckled at his comment.

As they were heading back in he asked, "I didn't really want to bring this up, but who did he kill?" She gave him a questioning look, so he elaborated. "The Auror Ron killed, who was it?"

"McDermitt"

Harry nodded solemnly, "Dave was a good man. I worked with him a few times on some raids. He was a year ahead of me at the academy." They walked in silence the rest of the way back.

_February 27__th__ 2:15pm 3 miles off the coast of Black Island_

Dan and Harry were getting ready to pull anchor after spending most the day fishing. They had a great day and enough fish to last for quite a while. They both caught some walu and some mahimahi early on, but for the last couple hours the two had traded on and off while wrestling with the Marlin that Dan had hooked. They were so proud when they finally won the battle that they hardly noticed how tired they were. After high five or two and some large, stupid smiles, they headed back to shore to show the women the huge beast.

When they got back to the dock, the women were lounging on the beach and went to greet them as they docked. Dan was like a five year old when he saw them. "Emma, Hermione, you have got to see this thing." Harry was also grinning like an idiot, but kept quiet.

When the women could see inside the boat, they both gasped. Emma, not one to mince words, asked. "What the hell is that thing?"

Dan beamed proudly, "That my dear, is a twelve foot, seven hundred pound Blue Marlin. And also it's called Dinner."

Hermione looked at her dad and then to Harry, "How the heck did you two catch that thing by yourselves?"

Harry's smile became sheepish when Emma looked for an answer too. "Well, we fought for about two hours and I kinda hit it with a couple spells when it jumped out of the water."

Dan laughed, "He missed more than he hit the silly thing."

That night, after a huge fish dinner, Harry led Hermione out the back door. "Come on Mione, I want to show you something." She followed him outside and then he grabbed her arm and apparated them to the other side of the island.

"What are we doing Harry?" He smiled and pointed to a small lagoon which sat between the ocean and a small series of waterfalls. "Oh, that's pretty"

"Yes it is, but I wanted to show you something else about it." He led her up a small footpath that led to the falls. "Just so you know, we are going to have to get a little wet so I can show you." When they got to the waterfall itself he pulled her into the water and through the falls.

After she dried her face and gave him a scathing look, she surveyed the surroundings. She opened her mouth and her eyes widened; they were in a cave hidden behind the water. "Oh my."

Harry waved his wand and several torches along the walls lit up, bathing the area in a soft glow. "Welcome, to 'The Grotto' Hermione."

The floor of the grotto was covered in a soft moss that felt like carpeting. The walls were plain rock with a few vines here and there and some water dripping down. The sounds of the waterfall added to a sense of peach and tranquility. She turned to Harry as he waved his wand and conjured a stone bench with squishy padding.

After they sat Harry looked at Hermione and smiled softly. "I discovered this place about a month after I moved here. The reason I brought you here was to show it to you and share it with you. Hermione, I want to share a lot more with you. But I need to know if you ever thought about what I asked you when you first got here."

She smiled softly and reached out taking his hand. "Yes, I've thought about it a lot. I never thought you felt more for me than a friend or sister even. Harry, I have loved you since third year. When we rescued Sirius that night…I fell in love with you there and then."

"Why didn't you speak to me after we slept together last year? Why did you put me out of your life so quickly then? Hermione I loved you before then and I love you more each day we spend together, but I never wanted that to interfere with anything, so I never let on about how I really felt."

"Harry, the only thing I can say is that I thought you would feel like you made a mistake that night and seeing me would make you feel guilty about us sleeping together. Looking back, I know that by not talking about it with you was a huge mistake. I would have left Ron for you in a heartbeat you know." She looked up at him slowly pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds she leaned back and said, "Harry, I will always love you."

He smiled and leaned back towards her, "I love you too Mione, I love you too." He kissed her forehead then her nose, and then he passionately began kissing her soft lips.

Hermione's mind was flooded with emotions. Her tongue sought entry and got it as his lips parted. What felt like a few short, bliss filled seconds was spend exploring each others mouths. Hermione was running one hand through his raven locks and her other was exploring his tan and toned chest beneath his shirt.

She broke the kiss and looked to Harry and pleaded, "Make love to me, I need you to love me here and now."

He pulled her back into another smoldering kiss and then began to explore her neck and nibble her ear. His hands slowly worked the buttons of her blouse as she leaned her head back, moaning with pleasure. She broke away and pulled his shirt over his head and then slipped hers off as well. She then straddled him as he began kissing, licking and suckling her breasts, neck and chin.

Harry felt himself growing stiff along with Hermione's nipples. She was slowly grinding against him as he worked his way back to her mouth. After a few minutes she stood and pulled him up off the bench. Grabbing her wand, she waved it over her stomach making it glow for a moment and then she transfigured the bench into a soft mat to lie on.

Harry smiled when she tossed her wand over her shoulder and attacked his lips again. She worked his short off and dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth. After a few minutes of working him with her lips, tongue and hands he exploded into her mouth. She stood and slipped her shorts and knickers off and he gently laid her down on the mat.

Harry kissed and worked her stiff nipples and worked his way down her stomach. He slid his hand down to her crotch and felt her smooth silky wetness. He rubbed his fingers slowly over her hard nub, making her arch her back and moan in pleasure. He lowered his head and began swirling his tongue around her sex. She squeezed her thighs against his head and grabbed his hair as she began to climax. After she had come down from her orgasm she released Harry's hair.

After Hermione climaxed, Harry sat up and positioned himself at her entrance. After seeing the pleading look in her eyes he slid smoothly into her. "OH" she moaned. He began to work himself in and out of her slowly, gaining speed as he went. A couple minutes later she started scream for him to go faster and deeper. With powerful thrusts, he was slamming into her. She wrapped herself around him and with considerable strength, she flipped them both over so she was on top.

Arching her back and screaming out his name they both came together and rode it out together. After his seed was spent and her muscles stopped clenching his member she collapsed on his chest. Breathing heavily she said, "Thank you Harry. I need you to make love to me." She felt him nod and pull her into a tighter hug.

Harry woke up on a stiff mat. The only warmth was the weight on his chest. He blinked and looked around. Hearing the soft snore coming from Hermione he smiled to himself. She did love him and he loved her. He lifted his wrist to see what time it was and then he called her name softly, "Mione, Mione wake up love." He chuckled when her nose twitched and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she said as she leaned up to kiss him gently. "I guess we fell asleep huh?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, we did. As hard as this mat has gotten, I still slept like a rock."

She sat up and stretched, "What time is it?"

"Just past six am. Come on let's take a dip in the lagoon real quick and rinse off under the falls before we get dressed and head back home to actually shower." He said

She smirked, "Are you offering to wash my back in this suggested shower Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled, "Why Yes, Yes I am Miss Granger."

_March 4__th__ 8:30am Black Island_

Hermione had practically moved into Harry's bedroom in the past week, something that didn't go unnoticed by Dan and Emma. Neither said anything, but they did keep giving the two younger adults knowing smirks at the breakfast table. Today they were going to portkey to Hawaii and then to Los Angeles, California. Harry had gotten a summons to meet up with Bonerot for some business matters.

Hermione had decided to stay with Harry on Black Island, but her parents were undecided still. Emma had suggested that she and Dan travel the US for a couple weeks before coming to a decision. That and Dan wanted to pick up a cool satellite phone like Harry had, which made everyone laugh.

After breakfast they all grabbed on to silver metallic hoop with a 1 on it that Harry had made into a portkey for their first leg of the trip. After everyone had grabbed hold Hermione did the honors and tapped the ring with her wand, making them all disappear in a swirl of colors.

**AN: Aww man, another cliffie. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And sorry if the whole "grotto" scene sucked.**


End file.
